


Miałeś wczoraj urodziny, ty cholerny dupku!

by cocoslash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoslash/pseuds/cocoslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter miał urodziny. Stiles nie jest zadowolony, że nie został poinformowany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miałeś wczoraj urodziny, ty cholerny dupku!

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: spłata akcji na forum gospody; urodziny Petera rzeczywiście były wczoraj tj. 27.10, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi fandom; niebetowane - wybaczcie ewentualne błędy

— Miałeś wczoraj urodziny, ty cholerny dupku!   
  
Peter nawet nie spojrzał na Stilesa, gdy ten szturmem wszedł do apartamentu; reklama robota kuchennego następnej generacji była niesamowicie zajmująca, nie wiedzieć czemu.   
  
— Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałeś?! — Stiles najwyraźniej nie przejął się brakiem reakcji.   
  
Niegrzecznie jest nie odpowiadać na tak bezpośrednie pytanie. Peter westchnął, ale nie odciągnął wzroku od perfekcyjnie siekającej maszyny.   
  
— A niby dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? — Specjaliści od savoir-vivreu chyba nie byliby z niego dumni. — To, że się czasem pieprzymy, nie znaczy, że musimy się sobie ze wszystkiego zwierzać. — Okej, na pewno by nie byli.   
  
Stiles zaśmiał się kpiąco.   
  
— Koleś, dałeś mi swoje klucze — stwierdził jakby na przedmiocie została wygrawerowana przysięga wiecznej miłości.   
  
Peter wbił sobie paznokcie w uda.   
  
— Żebyś zamykał za sobą drzwi — odmruknął defensywnie.   
  
— Taaa… zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy jęczysz mi nad uchem „zooostań”, lepiąc się jak miś koala do drzewa!   
  
W tym momencie telezakupy przestały go interesować — nie da dzieciakowi wygrać. Szybko odciągnął dłonie od (cholernie drogich) spodni, by nie przedziurawić ich pazurami; wstał z kanapy.   
  
Stiles szczerzył się wesoło i trzymał w dłoni wypełnioną zakupami siatkę. To powstrzymało Petera przed atakiem, bo… o co tutaj do cholery chodziło?   
  
— Zanim pozwolę ci zedrzeć ze mnie koszulkę… — Stiles wykorzystał zawahanie mężczyzny.   
  
Peter warknął obnażając kły; policzki Stiles’a nabrały koloru.   
  
— Zanim to nastąpi — zaczął ponownie, odchrząkując — najpierw upieczemy tort czekoladowy z masłem orzechowym.   
  
Gdy wilkołak zaczął zbliżać się do człowieka, jego oblicze stawało się coraz bardziej wilcze.   
  
— Eee, Peter, kupiłem nawet małe Reese’s-y! Żeby tak słodko udekorować ci tort! — Słowotok był jedną z technik defensywnych Stilesa, zwłaszcza gdy zamiast kija bejsbolowego trzymał w dłoni zakupy.   
  
Kiedy Peter się zamachnął, chłopak zamknął oczy, ale jedynym co poczuł był brak ciężaru. Uchylił powieki.   
  
— No i co się tak gapisz, głodny jestem — mruknął Hale i zaczął zmierzać w stronę aneksu kuchennego, niosąc składniki na urodzinową słodycz.   
  
Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko.   
  
— Wszystkiego najlepszego! — zaśpiewał triumfalnie i w podskokach dołączył do mężczyzny.   
  
To tylko seks… taaaa jasne, co tylko powiesz, Peter.


End file.
